


Unconventional Techniques

by katling



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, baze has the patience of a saint, but they're probably in their 20s, chirrut is a cheeky shit, temple days, until he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: A bookstore, an unexpected trap and a chase across the city result in some interesting and very welcome results for both Chirrut and Baze.This is set some amorphous time during their Temple days as Guardians, though I’m picturing as perhaps early 20s and full Guardians rather than in their teens and still acolytes. It was written for the prompt: "Are you trying to seduce me?”





	Unconventional Techniques

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

Baze stilled and looked down at Chirrut’s grinning face where he was lying underneath him and reminded himself, not for the first time, that glaring would have no effect whatsoever on his friend. They were crammed into this rather narrow vent and Baze was firmly of the opinion that this was _not_ how this assignment was supposed to go. They had come to Coruscant as part of a deputation of Disciples and Guardians from the Temple to deliver the Jedi’s consignment of kyber crystals. One of the Jedi Masters had mentioned a bookseller who had intriguing texts and Baze and Chirrut had been dispatched to examine the texts and if they were worthwhile, to purchase them. 

Or rather, _Baze_ had been sent to do that since his interests leaned more towards the scholarly, _Chirrut_ had come with him because, by this stage, everyone in the Temple had accepted that where Baze went so too would Chirrut go and vice versa. Usually vice versa, if Baze was to be brutally honest.

Of course it had been Chirrut who had sensed something wrong in the bookseller’s shop, giving them just enough warning to evade the trap that had been set up for reasons Baze couldn’t fathom. Unless those who had set the trap had expected Jedi and not a pair of Guardians of the Whills. That was probably the case and would explain why they were being pursued so fervently – a mistake had been made and now their enemies wanted them silenced in order to correct that mistake.

All of which had led to their current position crammed into a slightly too small for both of them vent and _of course_ this was the moment Chirrut would choose to make a joke. Even worse, _that_ sort of joke. A joke that Baze would very much like to _not_ be a joke but didn’t want to risk their friendship over.

“Because if you are,” Chirrut continued, far more cheerfully than the situation really warranted. “I must say it’s working.”

Baze decided to ignore that. “Quiet.”

The sound of running feet made him shift forward just a bit and he missed the tiny indrawn breath from Chirrut and the way his friend bit his bottom lip for a moment. He watched through the mesh of the vent cover for a moment as the people who had been chasing them came into the room and milled around then he moved back again so there was no chance of them seeing him. As he did, his hand slipped out from underneath him and his full weight fell onto Chirrut.

Baze’s first instinct was to make sure they hadn’t been heard but he was very quickly distracted as he became aware of two things about his friend. The first was that Chirrut was being unusually, even _unnaturally_ , silent. The second was that Chirrut was hard and the moment after he became aware of that, so too was he. He stared out through the mesh, feeling the heat suffusing his face, then he dared to look down.

Chirrut was biting his lip hard enough that the skin around his teeth had gone white. His eyes were wide and Baze was certain that if they weren’t marred by the now familiar blue-white film, the pupils would have been blown wide. He was certainly holding himself very, very still and as Baze watched, he swallowed hard and pink began to smear its way across his cheeks.

“ _Baze_ …” Chirrut began in a hoarse, strained whisper.

Baze moved without thought and pressed his lips against Chirrut’s in a harsh, silencing kiss. Before he could have any second thoughts about his action, Chirrut gasped into his mouth and grabbed hold of his robes, arching against him shamelessly. Baze swallowed his own moan and let the kiss turn messy and very filthy. He barely heard the people in the room outside the vent shout frustrated curses at each other before trooping out. He was far more interested in kissing Chirrut, who was writhing underneath him in a way that rather embarrassingly quickly had him on the edge of an orgasm that he realised he was not going to be able to stop.

“Chirrut,” he groaned as he came, burying his face in the crook of Chirrut’s neck.

His friend… _lover?_... grabbed hold of his arse and arched up against him with a strangled cry then slumped down bonelessly, panting for breath. They lay there for a moment then Chirrut’s hands flickered over Baze’s cropped hair in uncharacteristically nervous gestures and Baze raised his head. Chirrut’s hands immediately shifted to press against his face and Baze didn’t hesitate before turning his head just enough to press a kiss against those questing fingertips.

Chirrut’s hands stilled and he smiled brilliantly. “I told you your seduction techniques were working.”

Baze dropped his head onto Chirrut’s shoulder with a groan. “ _Chirrut_.”

“They’re a little unconventional, to be sure,” Chirrut continued blithely. “And we really should try this again without the heart-stopping chase across half the city just to be sure of exactly how effective they are.”

“Again?” Baze interrupted, hating how uncertain he sounded. “You want…?”

Chirrut fell silent again. “You ridiculous fool. As if I haven’t been trying to court you for the last two years.”

“You have?” Now Baze sounded startled and Chirrut huffed impatiently.

“Ugh,” he said, poking at Baze’s shoulder. “Now I owe Nan-in a week’s worth of chores.”

Baze frowned. “You do? What? Chirrut, can you please make some sense?”

He tried to take some of his weight off Chirrut but was quickly pulled back down and into another kiss.

“Don’t,” Chirrut said. “I like you like this.”

“I’m too heavy.”

“You’re perfect. So solid against me. I like that.”

Baze huffed. “ _Chirrut_.”

“Ugh. I hate when you say my name like that.” He huffed again. “ _Fine_. Nan-in said I was being too subtle and you wouldn’t notice. I said you would and we made a small bet about it. Apparently I _was_ being too subtle.”

Baze blushed and cast his mind back over their interactions over the last two years. As he did, he noticed a thousand little gestures and words that clearly indicated Chirrut’s interest and he winced as he remembered his oblivious responses to them. All of his worry about his own growing feelings had been for naught, if only he’d paid attention to what was right in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he said heavily.

“Hush,” Chirrut said with a fond smile as he placed little soothing caresses over Baze’s face. “It’s my fault really. I should have said something after a couple of months but I was… afraid.”

“Afraid?” Baze said with surprise. “You’re not afraid of anything.”

Chirrut’s smile was thin and sad. “I’m afraid of losing you.”

“ _Never_.”

Chirrut’s smile return to its normal brightness at Baze’s fervent response. He pulled Baze down into another kiss and when they parted, he grimaced.

“Though really, Baze, you couldn’t have chosen a bed for this?” he said in a teasing tone. “I’m all sticky and we’re in a vent, miles from our room.”

“We’re about a ten minute walk from the Jedi temple,” Baze said with exasperation. “I know you weren’t _that_ lost.”

“I was doing fine until we took those three tight turns,” Chirrut admitted. “I got a little lost then.”

“Uhuh,” Baze replied as he reached forward to shove at the mesh cover of the vent. “Because you can’t sense the kyber crystals in the temple at all.”

“You’re no fun if you’re going to be all sensible about this,” Chirrut replied before slithering out from underneath Baze and out of the vent.

Baze followed him with a little more difficulty and climbed to his feet with a grunt that had more to do with the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants than any physical discomfort. He looked over and saw that Chirrut was standing not far away, clutching his staff in the manner that Baze had learned meant he was nervous but didn’t want to admit to it. He felt a similar nervousness but closed the gap between them and cradled Chirrut’s face with one hand. Chirrut immediately relaxed and smiled.

“I’m always sensible,” Baze said. They would have to talk about this but they could do that later. For now it was enough to reassure Chirrut and take his own reassurance from that as well.

Chirrut laughed. “Yes, sadly, that’s true. Just as well, I suppose.”

“Because you’re _not_ sensible.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Chirrut replied as he leaned into Baze. He then pulled away and pointed towards one of the walls. “Shall we go?”

Baze sighed with a great deal more fondness than he would have admitted to just half an hour ago and gently turned Chirrut to face the door. “Yes. I need to clean up.”

Chirrut headed for the door, his staff tapping lightly in front of him. “I could help you with that,” he threw over his shoulder, all innuendo and mirth.

“I should hope so,” Baze rumbled with quiet amusement. “Since it’s all your fault.”

Chirrut stumbled momentarily then grinned over his shoulder. “I think you helped. You certainly helped me get all messy.”

“That I did,” Baze said with equanimity. It seemed he could have both Chirrut’s friendship and something more. And despite the trap and the madcap chase across the city, that made the day a good one in Baze’s eyes.


End file.
